Blake and the laser Pointer
by Dr. Science
Summary: It's been a long weekend for Blake, with studying and whatnot for a test, so she needs to relax! But not with reading, no. That would just put a strain on her eyes. But maybe if a certain blonde brawler helps her, things could get hilarious


Blake yawns a bit as she rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes, it being nearly midnight within Beacon academy's library. Since it was the weekend, she was trying to get as much studying in as possible for the upcoming test, which was currently scheduled for Monday morning. But the one thing that Blake Belladonna was, if anything, was bored out of her mind. Yes, she had a couple of her favorite books nearby to help keep her mind refreshed in between studying, but even then, her eyes were already beginning to get rather tired and strained from the prolonged use.

But she did have one final resort in case she was really bored. With a quick glance to her left and then to her right, her hand slowly reached into her bookbag, and soon enough after a bit of fumbling around, she was already beginning to pull out a black hard-back book. She was lucky that nobody else was around, for if they were, this would be considered extremely indecent among other things.

 _Now, where was I..._ The faunus thought to herself as she went to the bookmarked page of her guilty pleasure, Ninja's of Love. _Ah yes, here it is._ Blake smiles as her eyes begin to trail across the page, a small blush slowly beginning to form upon her cheeks as she flipped past the page and was on the second, however, this was soon interrupted by something that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

A dot.

A small red dot to be exact, one that was currently being followed by a pair of amber eyes. Yes, Blake knew what the dot was being generated from, but despite her rationality, a sort of primal instinct was slowly taking her over, which in turn was why she was slowly reaching her hand out towards the dot. Once her hand was placed on top of the red dot, it moved! Her eyes blink a bit before they narrow, her hand going towards the dot once more, but it was truly in vain, for it moved again.

With a frustrated huff, she placed her book down before placing her attention on the red dot, said dot currently making a lazy circle around her book bag.

"I will catch you small red dot." By now Blake's rationality had taken a vacation, and was instead replaced by her natural instincts, which were currently only saying a single thing to her. _Catch the dot catch the dot catch the dot!_ And so she did.

Well, she tried to at least. For each time her hand tried to catch the dot, the dot simply moved farther away from her, which in turn caused her to get out of her chair with a huff, her eyes narrowing as she begins to follow the dot.

"I've almost got you you blasted little wretch."

For a second, she thought she could hear snickering from the upper floor of the library, but she was too focused on trying to catch her current target. Although as suddenly as the dot had appeared, it vanished into thin air.

 _How! How did it disappear?!_ Blake internally groaned as her eyes began to frantically look around for the small red dot, but she was soon interrupted by an all too familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Hey there kitty kat. Are ya looking for something?~" Yang smiles a cheshire grin to her partner, her arms crossed over her chest while her lilac eyes meet two pools of ember.

"Um...nooooo..." Blake blinks a bit as she stands in front of her partner, feeling much like a kid that had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Are you sure? Cause it looks like you might be looking for something."

Blake adopts her usual exterior as she responds to Yang. "No, I wasn't looking for anything really...well.." _Should I tell her? Cause if I do, I'll just sound crazy. Oh yes Yang, I was looking for a blasted infernal red dot that can do vanishing acts! It's Totally normal to look for those in the library...but if she does agree to help me..._ "Alright...well, I was looking for a small, red dot that had appeared in front of me when I was reading. But now it's vanished the blasted thing!"

Blake looks to her partner with an almost pleading expression.

"Do you think you could help me look for it Yang? I'd be very appreciative if you did."

"Hmmm..." Yang adopts an inquisitive look upon her face, but within a few minutes, she grins to her partner before giving her a thumbs up. "Of course I'll help you Blakey! Anything for a friend." She chuckled a bit before winking to her. "I'll go check upstairs while you check down here, okay?"

"Okay, and thank you sooo much Yang!" She smiles to her before her partner walks off, the raven haired faunus now looking around for the infernal red dot.

But as she was doing this, she had failed to notice that her blonde brawler of a partner was silently snickering as she pulls out a laser pointer.

 _Yeah, Blake REALLY needs to take a break from all the studying if her attention is being caught by a laser pointer, so of course the always awesome Yang Xiao Long has taken upon herself to give offer her some help. Go me!_ With her mind made up once more, yang smiles as she heads to her spot on the library's second floor before turning on the laser pointer, her waiting until her partner was on the other side of the library before setting the dot right in front of her.

Once the dot reappeared on the ground, Blake immediately sprung towards it, her now on all fours as the red dot stayed in front of her. Her ears twitched underneath her both while her left eye did the same thing, her instincts screaming at her to pounce upon her prey, but her more rational side (what was left of it at least) decided to tell her that maybe she should call for help.

"Yaaaaang! Yaaaang! The red dot is baaaack! Yaang?" Blake turns her head to look behind herself, her not being able to see the blonde brawler anywhere before she yells once more. "Yaaaang?" She sighs a bit as she then sees the evil red dot move right in front of her, her eyes fixing onto it before she pounces. "Don't worry Yang! I caught it~" Blake grins triumphantly as she raises her hands to see her new pri-

"it's gone! The evil red dot is gone! ARGHHH!"

Blake growls in frustration as she looks around frantically for the dot. _Where are you you evil red dot! I WILL CATCH YOU!_ Blake's eye twitches again as she finds the red dot tauntingly staying on the bookshelf, her pouncing on it much like a cat would, but alas, the red dot moves again, and this time it was running from her!

"Get back here!" Blake growls out as she begins to run after the dot, her blonde brawler of a partner currently laughing to herself silently as she continues to guide Blake around the library.

And whenever she thought that she had caught the dot, it escaped each and every time, which in turned caused Blake to shout out an obscenity or two about the red dot before resuming her chase of it.

 _Oh man, this...this is just too priceless!_ Yang internally laughed as she continued to move the laser pointer around, which in turn caused Blake to follow it much like a household cat would.

"Oh lord..I...I think I'm gonna pass out..." yang was beginning to laugh aloud to herself as she continued to abuse the laser pointer to the fullest degree, her absentmindedly making the red dot go up the stairs, which in turn causes Blake to follow it.

"Almost...got you...' Blake grins to herself as she pounces on the red dot once more, her growling as it once again moves out of her reach before she runs after it. "ARRGHH! I WILL CATCH YOU!" Blake hisses at the evil, red dot as she continues to follow it, her entire body slinking towards it like a cat before she pounces again, but instead of catching she she instead caught...a shoe! But it wasn't just any regular shoe, for said shoe belonged to her partner, Yang.

"Bwuh?" The raven haired faunus blinks a bit before looking upwards, her eyes trailing themselves up her partner's leg and then towards her hand.

"Is...that what I think it is?" Blake's eyes narrowed towards the small device that Yang was currently holding as she stood up, the blonde brawler now giving her a sheepish grin. "Yang Xiao Long...are you the one that's made me go on a wild goose chase in the library?!"

"Um...well...ya see...eheheheh..." Yang sheepishly grins before coughing, her other hand scratching the back of her head before she smiles. "Ugghhh...CATNIP!' At that, the brawler ducks behind a shelf, but not before reaching into her pocket and producing a bag of some type of green powder, said powder spraying everywhere, but mostly onto Blake, when it was opened.

"YANG...Xiao...long..." Blake stumbled a bit before her eyes dilated, her chuckling a little to herself before she falls to the ground. "What...is this stuuuff Yang...it...it smells sooooo good~"

Yang giggles to herself as she gets up and smiles, her picking up her partner, which was quite easy due to the blonde brawlers muscular build, before she set out to collect Blake's things. once all that was taken care of, she smiles gently to her, now most likely high, partner.

"C'mon Blakey, let's go get some shut eye."

"I wuv chu Yang!" Blake smiles happily as she's chewing on a strand of yang's yarn like hair, said faunus using said hair as such thing.

"Yeah yeah, I love ya too Kitten." Yang chuckles a bit as she carries her partner out of the library.

Even though Blake would wake up from a long night's rest the next morning, she would of course be a bit angry towards her partner, but not by much. Because even though her method wasn't one Blake enjoyed, she still knew that Yang's heart was in the right place, and that's all that truly mattered to Blake.

* * *

 _ **Hope everyone liked this one shot, I got the idea from the picture I had found^^ anyway, leave a follow, review, and fave it if ya want too. And check out some of my other stuff too^^**_


End file.
